<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warm; soft by yuta_uwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442782">warm; soft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuta_uwu/pseuds/yuta_uwu'>yuta_uwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Drunk Sex, Group Sex, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:56:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuta_uwu/pseuds/yuta_uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Он японец, думаю. Наверное, тебе показалось. Я его раньше не видел, — повернувшись, Джи пожимает плечами и ухмыляется невольно. — А тебе что, тоже понравился? И как делить будем?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ji Hansol/Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warm; soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Большие благодарности моей бете Rainell_Grandeville.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  <p>Смена в кафе, как и всегда, начинается ровно в девять утра. Работники постепенно просыпаются, нацепляют улыбки и приветствуют первых гостей, зашедших с утра пораньше за чашечкой кофе, дабы проснуться. О приходе каждого оповещает прохладный порыв ветра со стороны открывающейся двери и тихий звоночек, прицепленный где-то поверх той.</p>
  <p>Джонни кидает устало-раздраженный взгляд на Хансоля, что так мило улыбается девушке, сидящей за столиком и перебирающей пальцами по листику с меню. Но улыбка слишком натянутая и слащавая, что можно  заметить лишь приглядевшись и задержав на ней внимание. Приняв заказ, кореец кивает и медленной походкой возвращается к барной стойке, недоуменно улавливая чужой взгляд.</p>
  <p>— Что-то не так? — официант губу закусывает, задумываясь, и проводит по деревянной поверхности пальцами. — Настроение плохое? И да, сделай двойной эспрессо.</p>
  <p>— Все нормально, не выспался, — Ёнхо потирает пальцами чистую белую чашку и ставит на подставку, после чего несколькими кнопками включая кофемашину, от чего та начинает довольно громко жужжать, что является знаком о начале работы.</p>
  <p>Джи кивает лениво и ставит локти на столешницу, опирается на ладони подбородком. От громкого звука закрывшейся двери вздрагивает и чуть покачивается из-за того, что его чуть не сбивает новый посетитель, так стремительно прорвавшийся к стойке.</p>
  <p>— П.. простите, я случайно, — парень мимолетно смотрит на того, кого случайно задел и возвращает взгляд к бармену.  — Сделайте, пожалуйста, латте с карамельным сиропом, большой. С собой. Можно быстро, пожалуйста? Я очень спешу.</p>
  <p>— Как подписать? — под впечатлением из-за чужого иностранного акцента, с мягким удивлением произносит Со и берет в руки пластиковый стакан и черный маркер. — Я вас позову, когда будет готово.</p>
  <p>— Юта. Хорошо, пока присяду, — мгновенно отвечает бармену заказчик и отходит спешно к столу, устало валится на мягкий диванчик за ним.</p>
  <p>Мотнув головой, Джонни молчаливо выводит имя паренька и чуть вздрагивает, когда чужой голос слышит вновь. Заприметив, что это девушки официантки хихикают в нескольких метрах от Хансоля и поглядывают на того, американец закатывает глаза. Он уже и не удивлялся, замечая, сколько внимания получал его друг. Высокий, красивый, с кукольной внешностью. Да еще и разговаривает таким низким голосом, от которого мурашки идут.</p>
  <p>— Там готов мой заказ, Ёнхо, — Джи говорит с какой-то ухмылочкой и пальцем указывает куда-то позади младшего.</p>
  <p>А Со улавливает себя на странных мыслях и хмыкает громко, плечами поводит. Отдает в руки ароматный напиток и принимается за кофе странного посетителя с акцентом. В голове мелькает мысль, что Юта явно не корейское имя. Но, собственно, все догадки улетучиваются довольно быстро. Ведь, впрочем, какое ему дело?<br/><br/>Взгляд всё же невольно метнулся в сторону парня, словно намереваясь его оценить. Пока делается напиток, Со успевает мимолетно отметить в незнакомце несколько до жути знакомых черт: приятный голос, довольно изящное телосложение и острые ключицы, которые были явно видны из-за слишком открытой майки.</p>
  <p>— Латте карамельный заберите! — довольно громко объявляет Джонни и подставляет стакан к краю стола.</p>
  <p>Успевший вернуться Хансоль легким движением подхватывает ёмкость и передает в руки Юте, что уже успел подойти. Оба парня друг другу улыбаются, после чего официант принимает деньги и кивает, благодарит за посещение, а затем и вовсе взглядом провожает. Только в этот момент младший замечает, что сейчас улыбка хёна была явно искренняя, не такая, как обычно.</p>
  <p>— Понравился? — Со подметил словно ненароком и принялся натирать явно чистую чашку, взгляд в её сторону отводя, губы поджимая. — Да, довольно красивый парень. Ничего не сказать. Иностранец, видимо? И мне почему-то он знакомым кажется.</p>
  <p>— Он японец, думаю. Наверное, тебе показалось. Я его раньше не видел, — повернувшись, Джи пожимает плечами и ухмыляется невольно. — А тебе что, тоже понравился? И как делить будем?</p>
  <p>До ушей Хансоля доносится тихое «ещё чего» и отчетливое фырканье. Он делает вывод, что поддел довольно ощутимо и результатом остается явно доволен, о чем свидетельствует широкая улыбка, чуть прищуренный взгляд.</p>
  <p>— Я думаю, мы больше его не увидим.</p>
  <p>— А мне кажется совсем наоборот, — официант головой покачал и обернулся на звук вновь открывшейся двери. — Увидим, еще и не раз.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  <p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  <p>На улицы медленно опускается ночь. Очередной фонарь искрится и потухает, оставляя их в освещении одной лишь луны. Джонни вздрагивает от неприятного звука и невольно ближе к хёну подходит, руки в карманах в кулаки сжимает. Идею вечеринки в таком районе Со сразу не оценил, но не прийти  просто не мог. Большую роль сыграли и уговоры Хансоля в стиле: «ну как же, ты обязан там быть! Не каждый  день окончание курса бывает.». В ответ оставалось лишь кивать и вздыхать тяжело, ведь просто так отмахнуться от Джи было довольно тяжело.</p>
  <p>— Мы пришли, — кореец прислушивается и поворачивает чуть вбок, сверяясь с номером на стене. Из дома доносилась приглушенная музыка, от чего парень был полностью уверен в том, что это нужное место.</p>
  <p>Ёнхо колеблется ровно до того момента, как дверь открывает их однокурсник и свободной рукой машет кратко, внутрь приглашает. В помещении оказывается довольно громко, но не так уж и тесно, как можно было бы предположить. Перехватив два стакана с неизвестным алкоголем, Соль один передает в руки своему другу, а из второго отпивает, морщится, в поисках компании осматривается. Из-за приглушенного света было тяжело кого-либо различить, поэтому он тянется вместе с Со в сторону нескольких парней, которые устроились на диванчиках и что-то довольно громко обсуждали.</p>
  <p>Внезапно Джи чуть ли не сбивают, от чего американец свободной рукой ловит того и чуть ошалелый взгляд переводит на причину этого падения. На двух парней смотрит довольно удивленный паренек и слишком странно знакомый. Накамото замялся, спешно извинился и постарался как можно быстрее ускользнуть от неловкой ситуации, куда-то в сторону кухни.</p>
  <p>— Это же.. тот самый, — тихо произносит Со, чуть ли не в чужое ухо и чуть в спину толкает, заставляя на ноги встать, — из кафе.</p>
  <p>— А, да это японец, учится же у нас на заочке, — один из сидящих на диванчике замечает чужое смятение и быстро объясняет, стараясь музыку перекричать, — Юта.. Накамото? Вроде бы. Он нормальный, но в незнакомой компании чуть неловкий, не обращайте внимания.</p>
  <p>— Значит не зря он показался мне знакомым.. — бормочет себе под нос Ёнхо и оглядывается на старшего.</p>
  <p>Чуть ли не одновременно оба отпивают по приличному глотку и валятся на мягкие пуфы, расставленные возле кофейного столика. Кто-то меняет песню на более звучную. Льётся внутрь стакан за стаканом. Но ни один из двух парней не упускает из вида главную деталь этого вечера.</p>
  <p>Японец сидит с каким-то парнем и улыбается, тонкими пальцами по стакану плавно перебирает. На лице красуется уже довольно расслабленное выражение, ведь он не замечает двух напряженных взглядов, направленных прямо на него. Да и алкоголь уже даёт о себе знать, заставляя сознание помутниться и в какой-то степени абстрагироваться от атмосферы вокруг.</p>
  <p>По истечении пары часов и десятка бутылок Джонни успевает раздобыть номер Юты и, полностью довольный своим положением, даже глаза прикрывает и позволяет Хансолю куда-то ускользнуть. В голове проскакивает мысль, что тот решил найти ещё выпивки. Голова уже отказывалась соображать, но от еще пары глотков парень бы определенно не отказался.</p>
  <p>— Я с ним поеду, давай его сюда. Номер квартиры скинь смс-кой, — Джи аккуратно на руки подбирает от старосты перепившего Накамото и чуть глаза жмурит, стараясь разглядеть местонахождение друга, которого тот бросил пол часа назад.</p>
  <p>— Хотел без меня уйти? — голос американца внезапно раздался откуда-то позади, что заставило Соля повернуться в сторону приоткрытой двери. — Ты же знаешь, что я с вами, как бы тебе это не нравилось. Давай мне.</p>
  <p>Стараясь не выдать собственного разочарования, он лишь пожимает на эти слова плечами, передает тело японца на чужие руки и выходит из дома, теша маленькую надежду, что младший сейчас отдаст ему Накамото, а сам останется. Но когда американец садится в такси с Ютой на руках, то на переднее сидение приходится усесться Хансолю, и лишь периодически назад поглядывать на то, как шею Джонни руками обвивают, щекой о плечо трутся нежно-нежно.</p>
  <p>Адрес назвали ещё при заказе, поэтому проблем с поездкой не было. Пока Ёнхо выбирался из машины, старший уже расплатиться успел и после начал по карманам Накамото в поисках ключа шариться. Благо, всё быстро было найдено, и все вошли без проблем в квартиру. Пока разувается, Ёнхо успевает осмотреться мимолетно и примерно определить, где находится спальня. Джи забирает японца и несет в комнату, а за ним, тихо, стараясь не наделать лишнего шума, идет Со.</p>
  <p>— Оставим его и пойдем, — шепотом сообщает Хансоль и ногой дверь открывает, ищет локтем в поисках включателя света.</p>
  <p>Потерпев неудачу, вслепую добирается до кровати и укладывает на неё внезапно включившегося в ситуацию Юту. Джи от внезапных прикосновений вздрагивает и ощущает, как его в поцелуй втягивают довольно ощутимый.</p>
  <p>— Останьтесь.. Со мной.</p>
  <p>Тихие слова и словно умоляющий тон, который слышит Со в том числе, заставляют пьяный разум мгновенно среагировать. От поцелуя кореец млеет и пальцами в волосы зарывается, парня чуть на себя тянет, заставляет сесть. Джонни словно понимает без слов и сзади пристраивается,  под тонкую майку японца забирается и бока оглаживает плавными движениями. Внезапно громко-судорожно Юта выдыхает в чужие губы, когда прохладные пальцы задевают, чуть сжимают соски, а зубы проходятся по загривку, переходят местами на плечи.</p>
  <p>Оба горячих тела с двух сторон прижимаются, от чего Накамото еле слышно стонет, просит ещё, ведь возбуждение пробирает не на шутку, а дыхание сбивается. Ладони американца спускаются вниз, сжимают сквозь ткань полувставший член, заставляя его обладателя губу Хансоля прикусить, к руке податься. А Ёнхо явную отдачу чувствует, за бедра приподнимает, вынуждая на колени встать. Пахом прижимается к пятой точке и несколько движений делает, словно толчки имитируя. После чуть отстраняется и расстегивает на японце штаны, приспускает сразу с бельем, следом вовсе снимая, откидывая куда-то в сторону.</p>
  <p>— Потерпи, — шепчет Со, горячо в ухо выдыхая и мочку покусывая.</p>
  <p>Джи чувствует, как в поцелуй тихо скулит Юта и, словно стараясь отвлечь, начинает пальцами, еле ощутимо, грудь того поглаживать. Целует с каким-то напором, языком с чужим переплетается.</p>
  <p>Чуть поводит плечами и хрипит Накамото, ощущая, как палец Ёнхо, явно смазанный каким-то кремом, внутри оказывается. За плечо одной рукой придерживает японца Хансоль, поэтому из-за дрожащих рук упасть точно не получилось бы. Алкоголь сильно притупляет чувство боли, поэтому парень спокойно принимает и второй палец, а после на третьем двигается назад медленным движением, закусывает нижнюю губу, лишь бы не начать умолять взять его как можно быстрее. Но Джонни и сам все понимает.</p>
  <p>Дрожь бьёт все тело, заставляя Юту простонать и голову откинуть, поцелуй разрывая, ведь Со, явно намеренно, задевает простату пальцем, а Джи на головку, сочащуюся смазкой, надавливает. Все неприятные чувства граничат с полной эйфорией, которая перекрывает мешающие в полной мере насладиться ощущения, делая их почти незаметными.</p>
  <p>Хочется больше. Ещё. Глубже. Сильнее.</p>
  <p>Пальцы покидают тело и Джонни головкой о растянутое колечко мышц трётся несколько секунд. Плавным движением сразу до основания толкается и кивает взглянувшему на него другу. Хансоль выпускает из рук тело Накамото, от чего слышит стон, то ли от нетерпеливости, то ли от ощущения Со внутри.</p>
  <p>Юта сминает пальцами простыню и чуть колени раздвигает для пущего удобства. Прогнувшись в пояснице как можно сильнее, чувствует, что по пухлым губам проходится головка члена Джи. Пальцами одной руки обхватывает у основания и языком головку обводит, после внутрь наполовину берет. Кореец не может долго выдерживать явно, поэтому пальцами в волосы зарывается и на затылок давит, заставляя как можно глубже взять. Джонни резко внутри толкается, от чего Накамото стоном захлебывается, заставляя Хансоля от вибрации на члене судорожно выдохнуть.</p>
  <p>Они вбиваются примерно в одинаковом ритме в поддатливое тело, подстраиваются друг под друга. Сосет японец, на удивление, просто прекрасно. То почти полностью выпускает член и слегка посасывает головку, то вбирает так глубоко, как только может. Долго Соль явно не выдерживает и с очередным движением языка, обводящего пульсирующую венку, кончает Юте на лицо, ослабляя хватку пальцев на затылке. Накамото слизывает с губ сперму старшего и чуть ли не вскрикивает, когда Ёнхо внутри заветную точку задевает.</p>
  <p>— Тише, соседи услышат, — Джи в рот сбито шепчет и целует, губами каждый стон приглушенный улавливая.</p>
  <p>Слишком горячо. Хорошо. Приятно.</p>
  <p>Кажется, что руки Хансоля трогают везде. Каждое прикосновение отдаётся еле ощутимыми импульсами, но их хватает для того, чтоб заставить Юту полускулить-полустонать. Ощущение наполненности заставляет дрожать мелко. Крепче сжав пальцами чужие бедра, Со тихо предупреждающе рычит на ухо и Накамото резко убирает руку, которой тянулся к себе, дабы быстрее получить разрядку. Член все быстрее двигается внутри, то полностью выходя, то резко до основания оказываясь внутри. А японец с ума сходит от того, как его страстно целуют и как жестко берут сзади. Он сдается вторым и даже без прикосновений к себе кончает, все же до жути громко выстанывая, сильно сжимаясь на пульсирующем члене внутри себя, выгибаясь до хруста позвонков. Ещё несколько финальных толчков и Джонни с хрипом внутрь изливается, глаза от удовольствия закатывая, губу закусывая.</p>
  <p>Тяжелое дыхание всех трёх не прерывается ненужными словами. Покинув тело Юты, американец садится на кровать и несколько секунд молча восстанавливает более-менее адекватное состояние. Затягивает Накамото к подушкам и укладывает, а следом за ним ложится и Соль, одеялом прикрываясь. Джи манит Ёнхо к себе, призывая устроиться с другой стороны от японца. Слабо кивнув, Со все же ложится и одной рукой притягивает к себе тело посередине. Юта закидывает ноги на Хансоля, а спиной упирается в грудь Джонни. </p>
  <p>И, кажется, никто из них явно не против.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  <p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  <p>Со чуть морщится и улыбается невольно, смотря на слишком забавное недовольство Юты. Сжимает тонкую кисть младшего в одной руке и на спинку дивана откидывается.</p>
  <p>— Ёнхо-я! — с возмущением тыкает в грудь старшему Накамото и губы поджимает. — Мы уже живем три месяца вместе, а ты все никак не можешь научиться мыть посуду за собой. Я буду ещё полгода ждать, а?</p>
  <p>Закатив глаза, Соль наблюдает за этой привычной картиной, поглаживая японца по ногам, которые тот так удобно уложил на его коленях. А Джонни лишь плечами поводит и ладонью вверх по чужой груди ведет.</p>
  <p>— Прости, — улыбнувшись виновато, Со пальцами по щеке погладил и нежно в губы поцеловал, почти сразу оторвавшись. — Я стараюсь исправиться, ты же знаешь.</p>
  <p>Юта часто бурчит, да и недоволен бывает, но от поцелуев сразу млеет и становится более мягким, чем эти двое пользовались очень часто. За все это время привычки японца выучить было простым делом.</p>
  <p>Вероятно, каждый из них задавался вопросом, почему каждый вечер они собирались вот так вот, втроем, на диване? Почему пришли к таким вот странным отношениям? Сомнений было тьма, а ответов, увы, ноль. Но почему-то чувства говорили об обратном. Словно всё это верно. Будто так и нужно. И всё же, каждый чувствовал потребность в двух людях в своей жизни, без которых существовать просто не мог.</p>
  <p>Уютно. Тепло. Мягко.</p>
  <p>Ближе к ночи Накамото засыпает на коленях у Со, сжимая в руке его кофту тонкими пальцами. Что-то мурчит неразборчиво, когда теплая ладонь проходится по волосам. Джи устало кивает и улыбается, смотрит на Джонни. После тянется к его руке и переплетает пальцы со своими, чуть сжимает.</p>
  <p>Им действительно хорошо. И ни один из них не позволит этому трепетному чувству пропасть.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>